Redles Hofrindar
A bear-like people living up north of the mountain sanctuaries of the Knokrin Hofrindar, on the Shattered Planes. They live a much more primal life than their Knokrin cousins. Appearance The Redles Hofrindar are much like their Knokrin brethren, but for a few difference. They stand at maximum six five and a half feet tall, both male and female, which much more defined hunches, that usually causes them to start running on all fours. Their fur is not usually dark, sometimes white, brown, tan, or even palomino in rare cases. Their teeth have, unlike their Knokrin brethren, are all canines, and their antlers are more like the horns of a bull. For clothes, they wear many woollen garments, including crude, short trousers and thick shirts dyed with various colours. Armor isn't much different, usually hardened leathers and clothes. Behavior and Culture The Redles live in small communities in leather tents, roaming the steppes which they inhabit. Like their Krokrin brethren, they believe themselves to be above other non-humanoid creatures and what have you, but more so in some ways, and less so in others. Such as, they will eat meat from any animal, but still respect any kind of bear they come across. For occupations, the Redles simply do whatever is needed. If they need a belt, they’ll make one or ask one of the members of their community. If they need food, they’ll assemble some of the members of the community and go out on a hunt, and so on. For government, the Redles generally travel with their family community, with the eldest leading them. Rarely will conflict break out between families, as the Redles respect each member of their race. To kill a member of their race is like killing a brother to them. Religion and Traditions The Redles have a greater respect for their ancestors and such things as separate burials, as opposed to pyres and mass-graves or big non-discriminate bone-yards. As for worship, they commonly are found praying to or building small, earthen shrines to their ancestors. Unlike their Knokrin counterparts, they have a set of “trials” for those becoming of age, and for those who are over a certain age. The becoming of age ceremony, known as the “Horning” is when male Redles begins growing their horns at the age of three, by which time they’re almost as big as an adult. They’re sent out to hunt a wild predatory animal, which they may only take down and kill with only their paws or their budding horns. Once the animal is brought back, it is separated into a four piles; organs, bones, meat, and hide. He is then instructed to make something from each pile. Common creations are belts and other clothing items from the leather, meals from the meat, weapons from the bones, and various items with religious significance from the organs. The second ceremony, the “Crossing” is done by a Redles at the age of one-hundred and fifty, who has, by that time, grown rather weak. The ceremony is rather simple; they make a shrine using whatever they want from nature, pray to every ancestor they know, and then set off into the wilderness to live their lives in seclusion as sort of sages. Commonly, younger Redles will visit them to gain understanding, and on rare occasions, will be taken as a sort of apprentice under one. Relations Rather shoddy with all, but find some weak alliances among the Rock-Peoples. The Chalcites are nothing less than their sworn enemy, and if either were to united, they'd surely wipe the other race off the face of the planet. Category:Races